


Ceri's Mate

by LyzDrake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfblood (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: Just a Drabble!





	

Maddy phased in front of Shannon and Tom, facing off against Ryddian’s mother. She ignored her horrified friends, and the camera in Shannon’s hands. Right now she just had to keep the wild wolfblood from ripping them to shreds. A strange man burst into the clearing they were in, his eyes yellow and his nose flaring, and she ingnored him as well. Ryddian burst out of the forest a moment later, with his younger brother, Bryn, right behind him. He phased a moment later, he too ignoring the stranger, until the man’s voice rang out. “Ceri! Stop it!”

Ryddian’s mother shifted quickly into human shape. “Re... Re... Remus?” She stuttered. Ryddian cocked his head. His mother knew this man? She listened to him? The man, ‘Remus’ opened his arms in answer. Ceri obviously felt drawn to his presence, but resisted the pull for a moment, though every second appeared to pain them both. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Remus’s voice was pained, and  his confusion was clear on his face. Meanwhile, Ryddian and Maddy shifted back. 

“Your mate... and your cub.” She stuttered out. 

“Ceri, what are you talking about?” Remus had eyes that seemed to pull her in, and make her tell him everything. 

“That night... the one before I left... when I woke up, you weren’t there. You always woke up with me. I looked around and found a note. I still remember it: ‘Ceri, I’m so sorry. I have to go. My mate needs me. I have to get Lily’s cub... my cub. ~Remus.’ That broke me Remus. You had a cub, a mate, and you were with me? I left, and Alric’s pack found me.” She shortened the ending of her story. 

“Ceri, I did have a mate, _you_. I was speaking about Sirius Black, my best friend, whom I’ve always refered to as my mate. James and Lily had just been murdered. Harry was their son, and I vowed to raise Harry as mine if anything happened to them. I was devastated when I got back, Harry sent off to his horrible relatives, and you gone, with no trace.” Remus explained.

Ceri rushed into his arms. “Oh, Remus.” She whispered. He kissed her head softly, before taking in his surroundings, and the various people watching in confusion. His eyes landed on Shannon.

“You look famliar.” He scrutinized Shannon further. “Are you related to Liane Malfoy?” Shannon nodded dumbly. Remus turned his gaze on Tom. “You must be Kingsley’s nephew. He’s shown me pictures.” Tom also nodded. “You know my uncle?”

“Know him? Kingsley was my partner during the recent terrorist attcks in London, and one of the partners of my friends in the attacks seventeen years ago.” Remus informed the stunned boy.

 His gaze next found Ryddian. The boy squimed under Remus’s steady gaze, and Ceri whined at her mate. “Remy.” She rubbed herself on him. “I need to tell you something.” He nodded and looked down at her.. 

“Of course Ceri. Let’s get you to the house.” He hardened his gaze and looked at the others. “Follow me.” He barked, injecting his Beta power into his voice. It worked on all but Maddy, but she followed anyways, curious, and they began a steady procession to the Black Manor. 

A girl came out to meet them, two children, a boy and a girl, in her arms. They were young, maybe two, and immediately, Ceri could smell Remus all over them. These were her mate’s pups. A man came out of the manor, and Remus introduced him. Harry Potter, the green eyed, black haired man, went to the woman and kissed her, before turning to the group, not asking Remus any questions. “Right, this is Hermione Granger. She’s my mate, and these two darlings are my godchildren, Theodore ‘Teddy’ James Lupin, and Charlotte Lily Lupin.” He took Teddy from Hermione’s arms, and lead the way back into the huse. An man about Remus’s age looked up when they entered the living room. 

“Hullo. I’m Sirius Black, and you all are?” He asked immediately. 

“Shannon Kelly. Apparently you-all, or maybe it’s just... Remus?... know my mother? Liane Kelley, nee Malfoy?” Shannon had apparently gotten her wits back. Sirius burst out laughing.

“Liane’s daughter. Oh this is priceless. Harry, call Draco. He may be interested to know he has a cousin.” Sirius laughed. Shannon’s jaw dropped as Sirius turned to Tom. “And you?”

“Err.. Tom Okanawe.”

“Kingsley’s nephew?” Sirius grinned. “He’s a good man.” HIs gaze turned to Maddy. “Who are you?”

“Maddy Smith.” She could smell canine on him, so she added, “I’m from the local wolfblood pack.” 

Sirius nodded and turned his attention to Ryddian. He ignored Ceri, whom he assumed to be Remus’s lost mate.

“And you?”

“Ryddian Morris.” He said, gravitating to be closer to Maddy. 

Remus stiffened. “Your son?” His voice became wounded.

“It’s not like you didn’t have pups yourself.” She defended, hurt by his accusation. 

“I hate to say it, because it was my cousin’s daughter that did it, but Nymphadora got him drunk, made sure she was at her most fertile, and seduced him. He never touched her again, even when she forced a marriage. We were all glad when she died, as sad as that is.” Sirius spoke up. “However, judging from his age, your pup would have to be from when you were with Remus, or immediately after. Not very encouraging.”

Ceri looked at Remus cautiously. She knew this news would anger him, and while she knew he would never hurt her physically, she feared his wrath. “Ryddian is yours.” She whispered, submitting to him, neck bared to show her mating mark from all those years ago. Remus froze, and his eyes darted to Ryddian, who did bear resemblance to him. 

“What?” Ryddian yelped.

“You never told me?” Remus’s voice was steady, but those that knew him knew he was hurt. Ceri winced. She knew wolfbloods in an Alpha or Beta position often had more than one woman, and were to be told of all children. She had just been so upset. 

“I was so hurt.” She implored him to understand. “I believed you had a cub and a mate. I knew you could have had more than one woman because of your status, and that hurt most of all. I had only known about Ryddian for two days, and was planning on telling you. When I ran, I took all knowledge of him with me. I didn’t want him to be the ‘other woman’s’ son.” She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She knew what most packs did to disobedient women. She held still as she felt Remus’s hands grab her shoulders. Something warm touched her lips, and her eyes flew open. Remus was kissing her softly, and she blushed as Sirius wolf whistled.


End file.
